Electrostatic discharge (ESD) events occur when a large amount of electrical charge is discharged in a short amount of time. ESD events potentially damage active devices, passive devices and other structures within integrated circuits (ICs) due to high voltage or high current of the ESD event.
External testing devices are usable to measure ESD events. External testing devices are connected to ICs at probe pads in order to measure the current or voltage of the ESD event, in some instances. In some instances, the external testing device remotely measures the ESD event in order to avoid contact with the IC during the ESD event.